


A Rainicorn And A Dog Fix Up A Barn

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, This is based on Jake and Ladys meeting from the pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Lady meets the love of her life
Relationships: Jake the Dog/Lady Rainicorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	A Rainicorn And A Dog Fix Up A Barn

Lady Rainicorn layed on the floor, holding her moms purse with the sandwich inside close. She can fix up this old barn... use it like a home.

Maybe she'll go into the nearby kingdom. Hopefully they have a hardware store.

Right now she needs rest. And rest she'll get, closing her eyes, still curled around the bag.

The next day she went into the kingdom, trying to get people's attention. However noone responded, frustrating Lady. Her language doesnt seem to be the same as the others, though since some rainicorns (like Lee's friend Roy) spoke english, she could understand them just fine. They just couldn't understand her.

Long giving up on speaking to the citizens, she walked through the large kingdom, looking around at all the various people. Not paying attention infront of her, she bumps into someone with enough force to knock them down.

Immediately everyone froze, confusing the new-to-town rainicorn. She looked around at the people whispering, before looking down. The pink person she knocked down was getting up, adjusting her crown as she turns to face her.

"Are you new here? I dont think I've ever seen a rainicorn here." The pink person asked, gently holding out a hand and placing it on Lady's muzzle.

Instantly she felt peace inside, a warmth unlike shes felt. Not with her parents, not with Lee, not with Roy.

This was a different kind of warmth. Her eyes closed as she smiled, before immediately backing up and blushing, looking down nervously.

"[I'm sorry, I didnt mean to do that.]"

The pink person tilted her head in confusion.

"Do what?"

Lady snaps her eyes back up to the person in shock.

"[You can understand me? Noone here can...]" 

They nodded, and gestured her to follow.

"I'm Princess Bubblegum. But you can call me Bonnie."

"[I'm Lady Rainicorn.]"

Bonnie smiles, stroking Ladys mane.

"Oh! I've got some people you should meet. You are staying in Ooo, right? I know rainicorns live in the Crystal Dimension."

Lady nods.

"[Yes, I actually came here to find some materials to fix up a old abandoned barn I was going to use as my home.]" Lady explains.

"Oh, I've got a ton of materials you can use." Bonnie replies, walking into her room, holding the door while Lady enters, curling up as to not take up room.

Less than a second after she closes the door, blasts of ice come through the window, freezing Bonnie's arms and legs before she could even move. The force knocked down the Candy princess.

"[BONNIE!!]" Lady yelled out, trying to get uncurled before another ice blast froze her completely aside from her head.

A old blue man with a long white beard and a yellow crown with red gems appeared, picking up Ladys new friend, laughing loudly.

"Hello my princess! Ready to marry me?" He asks, hugging the struggling Bonnie close.

"[You get your old filthy hands off her old man!]" Lady yells out, earning a confused expression from the man.

"Is that a friend of yours? I cant understand her."

Lady growls as the man waves her away and flies out the window from wence he came.

"Your tea, Prin-" A small peppermint in a suit entered the room with some tea, immediately dropping it in suprise upon seeing a rainicorn in the princess's room, angry and frustrated, and breaking the ice into small pieces with her horn until she was able to fly out the window after them.

She scanned the area for any sign of her new friend, spotting a small child and dog running in the same direction. Lady lowered herself a little to listen in. Maybe they could give a clue on where to go.

"Stupid Ice King. When will he leave the princess alone?" The child, who was in a bearskin hat, said from his spot on the dogs back.

"Probably never, dude. Hey, is that a rainicorn above us?" The dog asks, looking upward. "Maybe shes looking for the princess too." 

"Maybe. Theres the ice kingdom! C'mon Jake!" The boy said, hopping off the dog without him even slowing down.

The boy looked up, then around, before sighing and sitting back on the dog, who's name was apparently Jake. 

"I dont want to have to go around. Can you hoist us up?" 

"Sure thing Finn!" Jake said, and to her suprise he was able to stretch his legs high enough to reach the window, at the height Lady was watching them from. 

Now that she was close enough, she noticed Finn was... human? According to her parents, humans where extinct. Where did this one come from?

That's not her to worry about. The dog was her height too, and he was... good lookin.

Jake took notice of Lady staring at him blushing, and tried to play it cool.

"Hey, I'm Jake the Dog." He said, extending a paw towards her.

"[I'm, uh, Lady Rainicorn.]" She responds, taking it in her hoof.

"Nice to meet you Lady!"

He understands her??? This dog is looking better by the second.

"[Who's the kid?]" Lady asks, pointing inside the kingdom as the child Jake was with punches the Ice King on the nose.

"Thats my brother, Finn. Hes the only human in Ooo." Jake said, sparkles appearing around him as if he was being a show-off.

"[I see. I'm here to get my friend from that ice guy.]" Lady says, trying to be professional and not out herself to her crush.

Jake smiles. "I'm here for the princess too! Ice King kidnaps princesses on a daily basis. It's like routine now."

Finn pops his head out to the two, chucking the ice crown out the door-window-thing.

"Jake! We're done here!" He turns to the princess. "Need help getting home?"

Bonnie walks to the window, waving at Lady.

"No, my friend will take me home."

Before Lady could get lower for easy access, Bonnie jumps onto her back, knocking the rainicorn out the air briefly.

The ride to the castle was a very long ride, mostly due to Lady's nonstop blabbing about her brand new love of her life, about how hot he was and how she was afraid she'll never see him again.

Bonnie didn't mind. 

Upon getting home, Bonnie immediately flopped onto her bed, while the peppermint from before gave her a new cup of tea he made while she was gone.

Lady begun to exit the room, when she was stopped by Bonnie.

"Hey, where are you going?" 

"[I have to fix up that old barn. Itll be getting late soon.]"

Bonnie thought about what Lady talked about on the ride home. She just found a way to reunite the two without telling either one.

"Alright. I'll send two of my best men to help you." Bonnie said, pulling out her phone and trying to restrain herself from giggling as Lady flew out the room.

"What are you planning princess?" The peppermint asked.

"I'm calling Finn and Jake to help Lady, Pep But." Bonnie responded in her best mature voice.

Lady landed next to the barn, waiting for two others to appear to help. 

"Hey, it's that rainicorn!" Came a semi-familar voice, attracting Lady's attention.

It was that kid! And his brother!

Lady's face became a bright aqua, blushing and laughing to herself nervously as they approached.

Jake took a tri-colored leg and smooched it, looking up at Lady.

"We are here to assist, m'lady."

The two stared into each others eyes, blushing hard.

It was a dramatic moment, so touching and close that all other worries were forgotten.

"Ew, gross you two."

Oh, right. Jake brought his younger brother, who despite his small size was lifting quite a large board pretty easily.

The two looked away and giggled, before paying attention to the barn they were to be rebuilding.

After awhile, Finn sets the last board in place.

"There! Finally done." 

The building was still boring and drab, but Lady had told them not to paint it.

Finn looked around for Lady's opinion, but he couldnt find her anywhere. Or Jake, now that he thought about it.

The bear hatted kid walked around, eventually finding laughter. He followed it to the source, Lady and his brother smooching and laughing behind a tree.

"Aw, gross man." Finn said, sticking out his tounge.

"[Finn!]" Lady said in suprise, blushing bright aqua again.

"I've got something to say, bro! Me and Lady here are dating now!" Jake said, pulling the two into a hug.

"Thats... neat I guess." Finn responded. Due to his young age and most if his life adventuring, he didn't really understand relationships yet.

"I'll explain when we get home."

"[All I need to do is paint it.]" Lady slinks out of the hug, pointing her horn at the barn. A beam of light exits it, hitting the barn and turning it red.

"Isnt that cool? She can change things colors!" Jake said, tail wagging.

"Yeah, it is. She can attack with it too, right? It's like having a sword tapped to your head at all times." Finn responded.

Soon the two left, and Lady didn't go inside her home, instead immediately flying back to the Candy Kingdom, practically knocking down Bonnie when she opened the window for her friend.

"Lady! What's going on?"

"[I'm dating Jake! It all happened so fast.... I just cant believe its really happening...!!]" Lady gushed, talking about everything that happened while Bonnie sat down with some tea.

Yeah, this friendship was going to be good.


End file.
